Protection
by RurouniKon
Summary: Pip is an easy target, except when Damiens around. Yaoi Damien/Pip Dip ONESHOT


**Title: **Protection

**Author: **RurouniKon

**Pairing: **Damien/Pip Dip

**Rating: **T – swearing, sexual content

**Summary: **Pip is an easy target, except when Damiens around.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. If I did, it would be much more 'Slashy'. No, it belongs to my personal heros, Trey Parker and Matt Stone

**A/N: **None.

**Protection:**

Pip walked briskly along the side walk, whistling a toon he had picked up a while back. It was a some what fair day out, It was sunny but the clouds were starting to form. Pip looked up and smiled. "I do so love the rain." he said to no one. He continued walking down the street, watching cars as they passed. It was a rather chilly day, concidering it was sunny out to an extent. Pip warpped his arms around the opposite shoulder and rubbed the coat, hoping the friction would warm his body. "Its quite chilly today, maybe I should have worn a thicker jacket." He commented to himself. Pip walked home every day after school, normally alone. Not many people seemed to care for Pip, he himself didn't understand why. He had never done anything to cause the other kids to dislike him, but going on eight years of being tourtured he learned not to question. Pip hadn't grown to be as tall as many of the boys, being at the age of sixteen he only reached a hieght of 5"6. which was atleast three inches smaller then most the other boys. Needless to say, he was the target of most bulling activites. Pip reached one of his hands up and touched his right eye, it stung. It was still very much a shiner even the day after. He had been punched in the eye while at school, for no reason he could think of. He couldn't understand why other students insisted on punishing him so much. Although not by as many people as when he was younger, rather only by one person now.

"Hey Frenchy!, wait up!" Pip shuddered at the sound of that voice. He knew who it was, and he wanted to run. His legs felt weak and he couldn't seem to get them to move. His brain was screaming for him to run, to get away but he couldn't.

"Good boy, you waited for me. You're to kind." That tone, Pip knew he was in for something.

"E-Eric, please, I just w-want to get home." Pip pleaded.

"Oh Pipper, whats wrong don't want to play with me?" Pip felt stiff, he couldn't react. He turned to face Cartman, who stood a full three and a half inches taller then himself, and weighed about 3 times his own weight.

"Eric, you k-know I dont like anyone calling m-me that." Pip spat out, not thinking it through.

"Ohh but my little French friend, I hear our good friend, Damien call you that all the time." Cartman mocked. Pip looked down at the ground and didn't move.

"It's Okay for Damien to call me that, b-but not you, please." Pip once again pleaded to Cartman, but to no avail. Cartman smirked, walked over and grabbed Pip by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh I get it, your boyfriend can call you that, but no one else? Doesn't seem fair." Cartman smiled. Pip tried to free himself from Cartman's grip but was unsucessful, do mostly to his small size.

"Where's your boyfriend now, huh Pip? I don't think he's coming to help you." Cartman teased as he raised Pip off the ground. Passers by side glanced at them, but showed no concern for Pip.

"Damien didn't go to school today, you know that Eric." Pip answered, struggling to breathe. The smile on Cartman's face faded. He tossed Pip to the ground hard.

"Oww..." Pip whinded.

"Don't be such a pussy!" Cartman snaped as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Pip once again. "Doesn't seem like he is a very good boyfriend now does it?" Cartman mocked, while holding Pip just slightly off the ground,

"H-he isn't my boy-" Pip was cut off by the sound of foot steps behind Cartman, Pip couldn't see over Cartman's shoulder but whoever it was sure was putting Cartman in a state of shock. Cartman had stopped shaking Pip and had loosend his grip so much so that Pip could almost escape.

"I'm not a very good boyfriend, huh?" Pip went wide eyed, he couldn't see who it was, but he knew that voice. Cartman was shaking slightly, as most kids would, almost everyone was scared shitless of Damien.

"D-Damien!" Cartman yelped. Damien walked over to Cartman nonchalantly. He stopped where he could now see Cartman's grip on Pip's collar. He looked down at Pip who glanced back with pleading eyes, then to Cartman. Cartman had a look of fear across his face, everyone knew what Damien was capable if you pissed him off enough. Cartman was praying that he didn't care much about Pip. Damien looked up and made eye contact with Cartman, he raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Tell me Cartman my good friend, why is it that you have my Pip held up like that when he clearly doesn't care for it?" Damien sounded extremely calm. Cartman wasn't sure if this was better or worse then him being totally pissed.

"W-well...umm..." Cartman couldn't produce a coherent sentence, he was in total fear. Damien shook his head, and smiled.

"Cartman, Cartman, Cartman," He began, wagging his index finger at him. "We've been over this, I don't share well, so I dont want you touching whats mine." Cartman was shaking.

"W-what?!" Cartman was able to ask. "W-what d-do you m-mean 'yours'? I-I was just j-joking when I called P-pip your boyfriend." Cartman was both confused and crapping his pants. Figurtivly speaking. Damien smiled, steped forward and brough his face inches from Cartmans.

"I said he is mine, so if you value your life you'de let him go." Damien said in a poliet tone. Cartman instantly released Pip, who fell from the lack of footing on the ground. When he landed he yelped out in pain. Cartman looked down at Pip, knowing full well that if he wasn't in deep shit before, he sure as hell was now.

"Look what you've done," Damien spoke up, catching Cartman's attention, "You caused poor little Pip to hurt himself. This simply won't due." Cartman was extremly fearful at this point, which any normal person would be. Damien bent down and lifted Pip off the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pushing a stray hair out of Pip's face, he nodded. Damien then turned over to Cartman, who was trying to escape. Damien moved infront of him, "Going somewhere?, I'm not boring you am I? Oh how rude of me." Cartman cringed. Damien's voice was noticeably angry. Damien stepped forward and pushed Cartman into a nearby fence, Cartman whined as the pain serged up his spine. He fell forward onto his knees. "Oh we're not done yet." Damien hissed. He grabbed Cartman from the back of his coat and lifted him so they were making eye contact. "Pipper, come here." Damien commanded to the blond. Pip walked over standing next to Damien in a defensive stance. "Fatass, did you do this to Pip's eye?" Damien question and he gestured toward Pip's brused right eye. Cartman didn't want to answer, but he knew if he didn't Damien would beat it out of him. He was fucked either way. He slowly nodded. "Now what would make you cause this to happen to Pip's pretty little face?" Damien asked, once again in a polite tone.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cartman whined, putting his hands together in a praying position.

"You really think that'll help you?" Damien laughed. "Cartman, praying will not save your damned soul!" Damien clenched his fist, preparing to punch Cartman in the face. "Normally we wait to judge souls at death, but since yours is so fucking tainted I'll make an exception." He brough his fist up, it sparked and then a flame appeared, concuming it. "I'de tell you this wasn't going to hurt, but that'd be lying. It's going to hurt like a bitch!" Damien smirked. Cartman brought his hands up to cover his face. Damien was about to strike Cartman when his arm was grabbed in an attempt to restrain him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pip holding his arm. "Pip, what do you think you're doing?" He asked slightly irritated.

"D-Damien, just stop, let him go, please." Pip said, pushing his face into Damien's back. Damien sighed and dropped Cartman. The flame on his hand dissipated. He turned to face Pip, bringing him into a hug.

"Whats wrong with you, he deserves to have the shit kicked out of him." Damien couldn't understand Pip's ability to be so kind and forgiving.

"If you hurt him, you're not better. You're better then that Damien." Pip said, muffled in the front of Damien's shirt. Damien looked over at Cartman who had stood up and waddled away, crying.

"I'm not that much better." He smirked. Pip smiled and tightned his grip around Damien's waist.

"Thank-you." Pip managed to mutter out.

"Don't mention it, really Pip." Damien answered. "Did you get hurt at all?" Pip looked up, Damien was showing actual concern for him, he wasn't used to it. Pip blushed, thinking about Damien's question.

"Well I did hurt my leg, I don't think I can walk I need someone to carry me." He smiled at Damien. Damien bent down on one knee and told Pip he would piggy-back him home. Pip was ecstatic, he was hoping for this. As Damien carried Pip home, he told Pip that he wasn't at school because his dad needed him home. Pip didn't mind, he had Damien now. He let his head fall onto Damien's shoulder, and he closed his eyes. Damien smiled, he always thought Pip was cuter then any girl. Once they reached Pip's house, Damien let himself in. He placed Pip down on the sofa and looked around.

"No one is home." Pip said, assuming Damien was looking for parents. Pip's parents were fearful of Damien. Last time he entered the house, Pip's adoptive mother chased him out holding a cross and spraying holy water. Damien didn't seem to care much for it.

"Where are they?" Damien asked, still looking around making sure they weren't going to jump out from behind a chair and hit him with a bible.

"Gone for a couple of days, visiting family." Pip smiled, patting the sofa telling Damien to sit. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. Damien finally decided that no one was going to jump out and attack him and he sat beside Pip. He looked over at Pip and smiled. At once he placed his arm around Pip's shoulders and pulled him close up against him.

"No parents huh?" Damien smirked. Pip looked a little nervous but nodded to the question. Almost instantly Damien pushed Pip down on the couch, and placed himself on top of him. Pip squirmed, being a little uncomfertable. "Something wrong?" Damien whispered into Pip's ear.

"Uhh, the remotes under my arse and its hurting me." Pip whined.

"Oh naughty remote, touching my Pip's ass!" Damien slid his hand under Pip, causing him to squeak and grabbed the remote. Tossing it onto the floor he leaned down touching his forehead against Pip's. Pip felt his face heat up.

"You're to cute you know that my little Pip." Damien smiled. Pip didn't understand why Damien kept refering to Pip as his.

"Damien why do you keep calling me yours?" Pip questioned. Damien lifted his head and gave Pip a puzzled look.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to one side like a puppy.

"Well you keep calling me 'your Pip' instead of just Pip." He replied.

"Oh," Damien nodded, "Well thats because I want you to be mine, so I have this tendency to take what I want without asking." He said in a matter-of-fact type of tone. Pip blushed, Damien wanted him? He had never remembered anyone wanting anything of him.

"Ohh" Pip blurted out. Damien looked hurt,

"You don't want to be mine?". Pip stopped and looked up at Damien, he really did look hurt.

"No thats not it, I do, but you're just not asking me is all." Pip answered.

"Ohh" Damien mimiced. Pip smiled, and Damien leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Pip shuttered at the contact.

"Did I do something wrong?" Damien pushed himself up looking concerned.

"No, sorry." Pip said shaking his head. Damien smiled and fell down on top of him once again. Damien strocked Pip's hair with his hand.

"You have the softest, blondest hair ever." Damien whispered.

"Well I think you have cute hair too." Pip replied ruffling his hands through Damien's jet black hair. Damien purred, and snuggled against Pip.

"You like being pet? You're so cute" Pip giggled. Damien looked up and smiled at Pip,

"Only you." Pip looked questioningly,

"Only me what?" he asked.

"Only you can pet me." Damien snuggled against Pip again. Pip blushed deep. Damien brought himself over Pip again. He placed his lips on Pip's. Pip was shocked, then concerned. He hadn't really kissed before, he was worried he would do something wrong and upset Damien. Damien stopped and spoke softly to Pip,

"It's Okay, don't worry. I'll show you how we do this!" Damien said, feeling very proud. "I'm an amazing kisser, just so you know. So learning from me is the best." He winked at Pip. Pip just nodded, not knowing what to say. Damien leaned in and placed his lips against Pip's once again. Pip didn't feel so stressed now, but wished he was a better kisser for Damien's sake. He remained still, not wanting to ruin the moment. When he felt Damien's tounge run across his bottom lip he froze. He couldn't think, he was panicing inwardly. He was snapped out of his confusing when Damien lightly bit down on his lip. While stilling holding Pip's bottom lip in his mouth Damien went to speak, "I'm not going to wait here forever for you to get the hint to open your mouth." Pip attemped to nod, but Damien's grip on his lower lip prevented him from doing so. Damien let go and placed his lips onto Pip's. This time when Pip felt Damien's tounge he opened his mouth. Damien stuck his tounge as far into Pip's mouth as he could get without hurting him. They kissed passionitely for a moment and then broke apart for breathing. "You know, for a first timer you're pretty good Pipper." Damien said, huffing. Pip just inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch his breath. Damien layed out ontop of him again, this time pulling Pip into a hug. Pip felt safe and protected whenever Damien acted this way toward him. "I've decided something." Damien stated, Pip moved his head so he could look at Damien's face.

"What?". Damien smiled and looked down at him,

"I've decided that I do want you for myself." Pip blushed again. "What do you say, go out with me?" Damien coaxed. Pip smiled,

"Yes!" He replied, happily.

"Good, cause I wasn't really going to give you a choice." Damien joked. Pip cuddled up into Damien's arms.


End file.
